1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander, and more particularly to a sander device having one or more horizontal and one or more vertical sander members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanders comprise a motor coupled to a sander member only, for driving the single sander member to conduct sanding operations. The motor may not be used to drive two or more sander members, and particularly, the motor may not be used to drive two or more sander members of different directions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanders.